The reponsibilities of a Student Council President
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Being student council president already gives you a lot of responsibilities. But when your boyfriend is also in infamous Megaman, those responsibilities don't seem too hard. They sometimes seems worse.


**DISCLAMER: I do not own megaman or any of these characters.**

The responsibility of a student council president

It is lunch time in west Echo Ridge high and seventeen year old Geo Stelar stretched out his back during the break. He scratched his messy brown hair out of boredom, even with the day half over he did not feel the exhilaration of freedom that is soon to come in the next few hours. The other students have either left to eat outside with their friends or have scattered around the classroom, chatting with others.

The summer heat is not kind in the city. All of them only have their white collared shirts on. The boys losing their neck ties and tow buttons on their shirts while the girls are glad to be in skirts and lost their bow ties.

"Oi can't we get out of here already? Or at least fight something?"

The guff annoyed voice in Geo's hunter VG gear made him sigh. "We just fought a bunch of virus this morning and you're still ready to a brawl Rock?"

Some virus had attacked a few houses extremely early this morning, and Megaman was on the case. At three in the morning.

"Its better then all this reading and listening…" His long time friend grumbled.

Geo wanted to chuckle but it turned into a tired yawn. Even after six years, a hero's work is never done. Geo's wizard, Rock, is no normal program. He is a true AM-being residing in Geo's VG gear. For years the two have been battling to protect the planet as the powerful Megaman. Not that many people know that.

"My my. This sight is quite un becoming of you Geo."

He could here the haughty smirk form her. To his left Geo is greeted with a rather fetching young girl. Her bouncing bright blond hair was done in large pigtailed drills. Her bright hazel eyes showed off a blaze of determination. Like the other female students she is wearing only her white shirt and black skirt. But Geo noticed how the shirt tightly hugged her figure, showing off the curve of her chest.

How the sassy cock of her hand on her hip emphasis her waist while she held her bento. Her argent smile puts most people but for him he found it really charming.

"Honestly how do you expect to graduate this year with this type stamina?" She teased him.

He yawned but chuckled none the less, "Give me a break Prez. I had a rough morning…"

"A-Ah. I see…" Luna made a small cough sound in her hand. Turning away to hide her red face. "Wel-well if you ask nicely enough, I could, um share my lunch with you."

That had woken Geo up a little. Luna's dishes have become practically legendary form all the years she has been perfecting them. Although Geo is the only who knows that since she only she makes them for him.

"Ah! Geo!" Before he could answer a young brunette girl cut him off. Her blue eyes sparkling at Geo. "I found you~" The giggled while Luna's eye twitched in annoyance

This is rather common theme for Geo every since he entered high school. Sure back in middle and elementary, Geo was always seen cute by some of the girl's. Yet, his tall stature, kind yet shy demeanor, his high ranking in class along with his skills in engineering and the fact the he is on the karate team made him rather popular with the girls.

Which is something that Luna hated, not that she could scream that out to world sadly.

"Oh Kirin. You need something?" Geo asked the girl.

"Uh well my VG gear is on the frits again and I hoping you'd take a look at it." These is a rather common theme for Geo. His skills with tech and engineering gave him the reputation of a bit of a fixer at school. Hunter acting odd? Car not starting? Anything to do with tech, Geo is the one students and teachers call for help. There was one time he even taught a whole class because the teacher couldn't get the screen to work and he had to explain how it worked to both the students and the teacher.

"Ah well…" truthfully he is still rather tired and rather not, knowing trying to fix her gear would take half the night.

"Sorry Ms. Karin but Geo is rather busy today." Luna interrupted, her voice high a demanding attention. "However I believe my vice treasurer, Zack, will be able to look into it for you."

Kirin gave a rather pained look, "W-Well if Geo's to busy then- Ah!? "

"Nonsense!" Luna grab the girl's arm dragging her out the classroom. "As student council president it is my duty to help those in need is it not?"

Dragging the young girl of the out the classroom made Geo sighed in relief.

"So fixing a girl's gear isn't as boring as busting some viruses eh kid?" Rock taunted Geo form the gear.

"How was I going to explain saying no?" That's the problem with secret identities, trying to hid with ever excuse in the book. "Saying 'Sorry I am tired form studying all night' as an excuse every single time is going to sound weird."

Placing his head on the desk, Geo felt his eyes grow heavy, "Maybe I'll just use this time to take a nap…"

Suddenly Luna came rushing in, drop a bento on his desk and left just as quickly as she came with pink hue on her cheeks. Geo, surprised by her swift entrance and exit looked at the box wrapped in a pink and white cloth in shock at first. He looked back at the door to she her head shyly poke through the entrance. Her eyes watching him with deep anticipation and nervousness. Her mouth turned into an adorable frown. Behind the door, she was shuffling her feet on pins and needles for his reaction.

Geo, finally getting it, gave her a very warm smile at her. Happy with his reaction, Luna ducked back into the hallway. A huge grin plastered on her face.

Hearing his own stomach rumble at the though of eating her cooking, Geo made sure no one around was paying attention to him before he unwrapped the cloth and took the black top of the box. Fired pork, a few sticks of celery, and white rice with pink food coloring in the shape of a heart. Geo blushed at that. Only Luna would do something romantic like that.

"Heh, that's a good woman you got there kid. Not only did she save you form some extra work but she also made sure to give you your lunch too." Geo blushed as he can here Rock smirking at him form his gear. "As you humans say, 'if you like it you should put a ring on it.'"

"Sh-shut it you!" Geo's face was blistering red as jabbed a fork into a chuck of fired pork.

' _Last time I leave him alone with the internet….'_ Geo thought.

' _Although,'_ as he ate the deliciously crunchy lightly salted pork, he entertained the thought of having her lunch everyday for the rest of his life. _'Maybe…in a year or two…'_


End file.
